Tsukikage
by Drarrinz
Summary: Resurrecting a species that had been extinct for many decades was something that scientists have tried to accomplish. What happens when that dream comes true?
1. The Resurrection

_**Tsukikage**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Tiny Toon Adventures. However, I do own two characters in this story.**_

* * *

It was a busy evening at the _Endangered and Extinct Species Research_ _Laboratory._ Every day at the laboratory was busy, but this evening was the busiest time of all. Many scientists rushed around the facility, trying to get their tasks complete; what was occurring at the facility would be a major success for scientists everywhere. Tonight would be the night that an extremely important project would finally be complete. On this special night, scientists would attempt to do what was considered to be impossible…

…The resurrection of an extinct species.

xxx

"Is everything ready?"

The lead scientist in charge of the project watched as a female scientist came up to him.

"We should be ready soon. We just need your supervision, sir."

The female scientist led the leader of the project to the room where the resurrection was going to take place. Several other scientists were making sure that the equipment was running correctly and that no errors were going to occur during the resurrection process. The leading scientist cleared his throat, getting the attention of his peers.

"Is everything ready?"

One scientist spoke up.

"Yes, sir. The extraction of the DNA was a success, the data is flawless, and the systems that will resurrect the specie we chose are online and ready."

The lead scientist held his head high.

"Let the resurrection of the extinct specie commence!"

Several scientists started up the machines. A low hum resonated throughout the room as electricity and raw energy crackled through the machinery and into a large cylinder cryogenic tank, which would be the container for the specie that was soon-to-be revived. The scientists watched as a ball of light formed in the center of the tank; the specie resurrection was going to be a major success…

xxx

Elsewhere in the facility, a neglected experiment glared from inside of its own tank. Scientists had been working on a way to revive fossils into their original form before death. This experiment had been somewhat of a failure; scientists were interested in the project when it started, but after a few days, watching unmoving fossils that had been attempted to be revived became boring. After all, the newest project was far more exciting. Who would not have wanted to participate in the resurrection project of a previously extinct species?

The neglected experiment's glare narrowed even further. So the other project was more important…well, the neglected experiment would have to change that. Sabotaging the new project would do the trick…

The tank shattered. The neglected experiment stepped out of its tank, flexing the fist that it had used to punch through the glass. The experiment stiffened, listening to the sound of machinery humming in one of the rooms further away from its own.

The project had begun.

The experiment turned and dashed off in the direction of the sound, one thought in mind; stop the project from being complete.

xxx

Back in the resurrection room, scientists watched eagerly as the light in the cryogenic tank started to form into the shape of the specie that was being resurrected. A gauge on one of the machines showed the progress of the resurrection; it was currently at 78 percent.

The light in the tank started to darken as it started to form into a solid shape. As the number on the gauge neared completion, the electricity suddenly shorted out. There was a stunned silence as everything in the room went dark. After the fact that the power went out seeped into the scientists' minds, several screams of complaints and cursing filled the room. They were so close…

Silence claimed the screams and protests as the sound of glass shattering echoed through the room. After a minute, the emergency generator kicked in. Although the light was dim, the scientists could see that the cryogenic tank had been destroyed. At first, nobody was sure how to react…

However, panic soon filled the room. Had the specie been fully formed and escaped? What if it was aggressive? Would it strike and possibly kill everyone in the facility? What if it had exploded instead?

None of the scientists knew the answers to those questions. What they did know was that their project was ruined. Months of work had been destroyed…

With heavy hearts, the scientists left the room, defeated.

* * *

_This is my first __Tiny Toon Adventures__ fanfiction. Please be nice with your reviews…if you decide to leave any. Also, I have been fascinated with this fandom for a while…along with the __Mr. Men Show__. My favourite episodes of __Tiny Toon Adventures__ are "Sawdust and Toonsil", "Her Wacky Highness", "Senserely, Babs", "Starting From Scratch", and "Pledge Week" (Even though only the second part of "Pledge Week" was the best). Please leave feedback; it encourages me to do better. Constructive criticism is nice, too._


	2. Companionship and Identities

_**Tsukikage**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Tiny Toon Adventures. However, I do own two characters in this story.**_

_Also, yes, the project was a Dodo bird. Not very original, is it? I tried, though._

* * *

The neglected experiment inwardly grinned to itself as it dragged the resurrection project out of the _Endangered and Extinct Species Laboratory_. It was still nighttime, which was good for now; all the experiment had to do was do away with the project…

The clouds overhead parted, allowing the light of the moon to shine onto the two figures in the night. With the light shining on them, the experiment grimaced the best it could; it was not used to such brightness. However, the light clarified what the experiment and project were; the project seemed to be a bird of some kind, and the neglected experiment appeared to be…

…Some type of skeleton.

The skeletal experiment was shocked at its own appearance; it had no access to light or a mirror to see what it looked like before breaking free of its tank. The sight of its body being no more than pure bones was startling and confusing. The experiment clenched one fist. Those scientists…what had they done? Were they trying to become a higher power? They were tampering with life, something that should never be messed around with!

It glanced at the resurrected project. This project was innocent…the scientists were the ones who were evil. The skeleton examined the project closely. It was a bird, and an odd one at that. The bird's feathers were pure black, and it had something sticking out of the top of its head…

The experiment struggled to recall what the Genus of the specie was. The scientists had said it several times…

…_Raphus cucullatus?_ Ah, that was it. But what did that translate into?

The skeletal experiment felt the project move. Looking down, the experiment saw that the bird was waking up. The bird's eyes opened, revealing pure white oval eyes. The two small figures stared at each other for what seemed like hours before one of them spoke…

…Or, rather, attempted to speak. The skeleton creature only made _click clack_ sounds. Despite all of this, the bird seemed to understand what the skeleton creature was trying to say. The skeletal experiment made sounds that sounded like it was asking something, to which the bird nodded.

Together, they walked further away from the _Endangered and Extinct Species Laboratory_. From this night onward, they were no longer specimens…

…They were free individuals.

xxx

A few days had passed since the two escaped from the laboratory. The skeleton creature had somehow managed to swipe a tattered cloak, gloves, and shoes to cover its appearance. The bird had swiped a baseball cap, a striped shirt, shorts, and shoes; it was not horrifying to look at, so its appearance only needed a small modification.

The two wandered around together before finding a building that said, 'Library' at the top of it. The skeleton creature knew that 'Library' meant that they could learn more about the world and about the language that the people around here used; that knowledge was learned when the skeleton creature was back in the laboratory.

Making _click clack_ noises, the skeleton creature seemed to ask the bird if it would benefit them to learn more about the world around them. The bird nodded in agreement, and the two creatures entered the building. If they could learn more about this world, they might just fit in with everyone else…

xxx

"May I help you?"

The bird looked up. A strange being was standing nearby, overshadowing the bird and its companion. The skeleton creature sensed the confusion, and quietly made a _clack_ sound, explaining that the thing near them was a human. The bird looked back at its companion, then at the human. How exactly were they going to respond? The skeleton could not speak, and the bird did not know how.

However, the skeleton creature knew how to respond; it shook its head, signaling that they did not need help at the moment.

The human sighed and walked away, leaving the two alone. The skeleton went back to reading the book it had chosen, quietly explaining to the bird about what they would learn. Lifting the book a bit, the skeleton showed the cover to its companion. The words on the book cover said, 'Extinct Species'.

The bird stared on in confusion. After flipping through a few pages, the skeleton creature found what it had been looking for.

_Raphus cucullatus_…

The bird's companion quickly pointed to the page and said that, on this page, the bird would find what specie it was. The bird looked at the page, staring at the photo and non-scientific name…

…'The Dodo bird'…

The bird looked at itself for a moment, then back at the picture of the bird on the page. So it was a Dodo? The Dodo bird was unsure of how to react. So it had been an extinct specie for many generations…What would it do now? It was no longer extinct, so how would it live?

The skeleton creature closed the book, then reached for another one. This one was entitled, 'The English Language'. The Dodo looked at its companion before sliding closer to read along.

Together, the two studied the language of the land. After they finished reading that book, they chose a book about humans and other inhabitants in this world.

Soon, they learned many things about the world. One thing confused the both of them. When they came up upon the word, 'gender', they stared for a moment before looking it up.

Apparently, the humans and other creatures of this place had identities. Names, genders, ages, species…It was complicated to them. However, they knew that, to fit in with everyone else, they needed identities.

The skeleton creature told the Dodo that they would have to come up with names first. After looking up names, they decided upon names for each other.

The Dodo chose the name 'Tsukikage' and the skeleton creature chose the name 'Akumu'. At that moment, they knew that their chosen names would affect their lives in the future. They just had no idea how much it would affect them.

* * *

_Thank you to those who left reviews. It really encourages me to work harder. The Tiny Toon Adventures cast will appear in the next chapter. Oh, here is a translation for their names:_

_Tsukikage – Moonlight , Moonbeam_

_Akumu – Nightmare_

_Once again, thank you to those who reviewed. Remember, I need feedback, whether it is positive or negative…but please be kind when leaving a review._


	3. Speech and Genders

_**Tsukikage**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Tiny Toon Adventures. However, I do own two characters in this story.**_

* * *

"Excuse me…"

Tsukikage looked up. A human was standing nearby, overshadowing them. Akumu kept its interest in the book that the two had been reading.

"You seem to be very interested in studying. May I ask why you are reading so many books?"

Akumu shook its head; neither of them could speak yet, and due to this, they had no way of communicating. The human seemed unsatisfied with Akumu's answer.

"Oh, come on. Just tell me why you're studying. I won't bite."

Akumu shook its head again. They had no time for this; they needed to know more about the world, and this human was distracting them. Akumu could sense the anger starting to rise in the human.

"Why won't you tell me?! It's a simple question! What are you hiding under that cloak, anyway?"

As the human reached out to remove Akumu's hood, Akumu's hand shot out and grabbed the human's arm. The human gasped in shock; Akumu's grip was tight, and the glove that covered Akumu's hand was cold. Normally, when humans or bipedal creatures wore gloves, their gloves were warm, but Akumu's gloved hand was as cold as ice.

Akumu's patience had dissipated; it was clearly annoyed now. Tsukikage watched as its companion slowly turned to face the human. From underneath the darkness of the hood, yellow orbs shone brightly in anger. The human stared in fear now; people did not have yellow orbs for eyes. Despite sensing the fear instilled into the human, Akumu did not let go; instead, its gaze was menacing, and its yellow orbs that served as eyes bore into the human's soul. The human was shivering now, and Akumu decided that the human had enough torment at the moment. Akumu's eyes flashed, seemingly saying, 'Leave us alone'.

With that, Akumu released the human's arm, and the human ran off, extremely frightened by what had taken place. Tsukikage seemed to be impressed, giving its companion a nudge and a look of admiration. Seeing its companion's expression, Akumu felt a little confused, but pointed back to the book. Tsukikage glanced back at the title. 'Ways of communication'.

Well, at least now they could get back to studying. After this book, the two would finally be able to communicate with the other beings that roamed the land.

xxx

Tsukikage held up a sign.

'How is this?'

Akumu nodded before attempting to speak. The sounds that it made were not quite _click clack_ sounds anymore, but it did not sound like a real voice. Akumu still could not speak, but Tsukikage could communicate through signs now. Akumu attempted to speak again.

_-That's good. You're getting the hang of it, Tsukikage.-_

It was still noises, not speech, but Tsukikage understood. For some reason, Tsukikage could understand the noises that Akumu made as if it were real words being said. Akumu was glad for that.

'So what do we do now? We know a lot of things about this world, right?'

Akumu put a gloved hand behind its head in thought. There was something missing… After a minute, Akumu finally knew what was needed.

_-We need genders. That is what we are missing.-_

Tsukikage looked confused.

'Genders?'

_-Yes, genders. That is the identification between humans and other creatures. Male and female.-_

'…So is there a difference between the genders?'

Akumu shrugged.

_-I think that the males are the stronger ones…from what we have read, females are the ones that tend to be more cunning and intelligent.-_

'So what does that make us?'

Akumu paused.

_-…I don't really know.-_

Tsukikage frowned.

'So we just pick randomly?'

_-I suppose so…-_

The two contemplated which gender to choose; males were stronger, but females were intelligent…It was a difficult decision.

_-…I guess that I'll be male.-_

'So that makes me female?'

Akumu shrugged again.

_-If you want to be female, sure.-_

From this moment onward, they had genders. Having genders would unlock a whole new experience for the both of them…

xxx

Elsewhere in the library, the human that had been frightened by Akumu ran around the area before running into the librarian. The librarian was not pleased.

"Why are you running?"

The human stammered for a moment before calming down a bit to respond.

"There's a weirdo over there…it's scary…"

The human pointed in the direction of where Akumu and Tsukikage were reading. The librarian seemed unfazed.

"Weirdo? You shouldn't be calling people names."

"But you have to see it! It's really weird!"

The librarian sighed.

"Okay. I'll check out this 'weirdo' for myself."

The librarian made her way to Akumu and Tsukikage's table.

xxx

Akumu closed the final book that they had chosen to read and placed it on one of the piles of books that they had made.

_-That's the last one, Tsukikage.-_

Tsukikage nodded.

'We have learned a lot, right?'

_-Yes. We've learned enough to get us by in this world. We can start…-_

Akumu paused. Someone was coming towards them. Before Tsukikage could ask why Akumu stopped talking, they heard a voice.

"Someone ran away from you, saying that you were weird. Are you really that 'weird' person that they spoke of?"

Tsukikage and Akumu turned around to see a larger human than the last overshadowing them, a stern look on the human's face. Akumu looked at Tsukikage for a moment, then tried to respond to the human.

_-Weird? I don't think that we're weird…-_

Unfortunately, the human only heard unnatural sounds coming from Akumu. To the librarian, Akumu's speech sounded too ghastly to be normal. She reached for Akumu's hood.

"I'm afraid that I can't allow you to cover your head indoors."

However, Akumu grabbed her arm before she could remove the hood on his cloak. He looked to Tsukikage for help in talking to her. The librarian was annoyed by Akumu grabbing her arm like that.

"Let go of me at once!"

Tsukikage held up a sign for the librarian.

'He has sensitive skin and cannot have light touch him.'

The librarian read the sign, seemingly unconvinced, but she nodded.

"I see."

Akumu released her arm and the librarian walked away. After the librarian was out of range, Akumu muttered to Tsukikage.

_-Thanks.-_

Tsukikage only smiled.

'It was nothing.'

Akumu looked around.

_-Well, we're done here. Let's go.-_

They got up and made their way to the exit of the library. What they failed to see was a certain little coyote watching them carefully. The coyote had seen what events had taken place and decided to find out how they eluded the librarian and how the other human had been scared off. Akumu and Tsukikage exited the building, but had no idea that they were being followed.

* * *

_I meant for some of the Tiny Toon Adventures cast to appear, but I accidentally made this chapter a little too long. They should appear in the next chapter._


End file.
